winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
What The Heck Have I Copied Now??? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:08, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome :D Welcome to ,RoseXinh! Thank you for making an account on ! Have fun editing, but please check our standards! If you have any questions, please ask me by leaving a message on my talk page. Happy editing, BloomRocks! (talk) 10:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm? Excuse Me?? Which Stupid Templates Have I Copied And All The Content Give Me The Links To Proof! and about the pitures i found them on google images i didn't know they were urs! Links to proof first!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Rose I Will remove it right away sorry for being mean it's just tht i am worried about roxanna she's left the wikia about getting cyber bullied and the wikia contact are not replying i will remove the pictures and the template staright away sorry for all the mess i made i am really sorry please forgive me i hope you'll understand And again sorry :( Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I Have had enough of you!! get out of my wikia i told and told u i will remove the copyable content the ONE THT WE COPIED FROM YOUR PRECIOUS WINX WIKIA!!! WE DIDN'T COPY SO GET OUT OF HERE OR I HAVE MANY WAYS TO GET U OUT OF HERE!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright if you're so confident then get out and my grammar is better then yours of course and tell me to shut up? well you shut up and get out. Look let's do this easily now i won't copy anything from your wikia and i will stay editing here and on other wikis never winx club wikia is that alright now??? Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Look I Promise i will never come in winx club wikia? alright? so i say i promise and swear to god tht i will never come in your winx club wiki? is that alright? and you promise you will never come on this wikia?? now the matter is settled and these will be our last messages! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:22, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Rose I....I i will reply them politely rose i never knew you were so kind that i yelled at you so much and you didn't i know you will never forgive me but still now i swear on god and by heart i say i am sorry and you really wanna know what happened to roxanna? well she got cyber-bullied by stellamusa101 check her account on what she wrote FabRoxyRox. she's written on her profile info rose please forgive of what i said to you this time i told u i swear on god i am Sorry please forgive me rose you don't need to unblock me in winx club wiki just forgive me for being so mean to you i will tell you the whole story of roxanna in the next message! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 14:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose U Still Online Or not and will u please fix your signature? i find it really hard finding you in this wikia -BloomRocks! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 16:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't Matter Come On Chat! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 09:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yea that's right .... Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 06:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright Here Its Is my typing is not that fast and i might make mistakes do you mind that? ''' '''Roxanna's Story: roxanna created winx club episodes wiki and she edited u must know stellamusa101 well she kept on coming and saying we copied and actually we didn't i checked both wikis and they were completely different from each other i actually couldn't believe she lied! . We left her then and she left us. Roxanna then created another wikia called winx club adventures wikia and then she came in that aswell and started saying we copied again like that she slowly and slowly started cyber-bullying roxanna aswell and then all the users hated roxanna and she didn't even copy anyone!!!!! She disabled her account and went know you can only take to her by E-mail Or WikiHow. Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 07:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with you!! I tried reporting her but nothing happened and hey have you ever been home alone? it's so scary!!!! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 08:54, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Well if you can't get over it check Here! It's a really useful and creative site you can edit and all sorts and it has a page about how to stop feeling scared! i got over it just read that it's really interesting! Princess Delancy Of Princess Charm School (talk) 10:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose! how are you? I was just checkin' on you!! Hey I totally love your picture is it luka of vocaloid? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 12:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Talkbox merging problem Hey Rose!! If you're online could you help me? There's this wiki I have made and I sort of merged my talkboxes. I think they're alright but there these lines underneath them. Could you tell me why that happened and how I can fix it? here it is: http://fanon-fairies.wikia.com/wiki/Template:BloomRocks! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:12, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Rose! btw Do you have any ideas of a character which is a villain? I am creating one and I don't know what to put as a her bio could you give me a few facts? that would be really helpful. Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:53, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. That doesn't matter. I need a background but the staff won't make it for me. I don't know why Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 08:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I wanted to ask you do forgive me don't you? I won't hurt you or be abusive Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I wanted to ask do you know a girl called Fashion Rock something something do u know her? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:06, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes yes! I remember now her name is: Fashion RockStar do you know her? you must. Please I wanna say something that girl is definetly not me I hate musa and I don't speak vietnamese and she does so if you're mistaking her as me then your wrong Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes you're right I used to hate her but, we got along somehow anyhow bye see ya rose! Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose.How are you? Everything fine on Winx Club Wiki? one thing more... Join my this wiki, as this is gone rubbish and spammed with images. I can message you there^^!! Hope you have a really nice day! 13:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC)